A test system utilizing Drosophila melanogaster is presented which may be developed into an extraordinarily sensitive and useful tool for evaluating environmental chemicals for their ability to induce a variety of chromosal lesions. The system is especially well suited for the assessment of chromosomal lesions as measured via the induction of duplications.